Senior Trip
by xxVegetasTorturistxx
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta are two students in high school together, Vegeta never really noticed Bulma until one day on a bus on the way to a camp for their senior trip. Love. Lies. Lust. Loss. Tears. Beers..... the works people. :P
1. Chapter 1

The senior trip to Camp Conestoga had finally arrived and Bulma was all too excited. It had been a long, grueling school year and finally they were getting a break. The bus was a little crowded, but Bulma was sitting with her longtime best friend, Chi-Chi, so she didn't mind too much. A few guys up toward the front were singing songs from a local band, Orange Vegetation. Actually, the band members went to her school.

"Evil can no longer govern their minds, if this disturbs you then walk away, you will remember the night you were struck by the sight of… ten thousand fists in the air!" One boy sang loudly over the others, the lead singer, Vegeta Ouji.

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Huh? Oh… sorry Chi-Chi, were you saying something?"

"Nothing really, just trying to get your attention. 18 wanted you."

Bulma turned her head to look at her, while 18 was asking for advice from Bulma about her boyfriend, a stray pop bottle can flying back and hit Bulma square in the nose. The three girls screamed and the bus pulled over.

"What's going on back there?" The bus driver yelled.

"It's my fault!" They heard a boy yell back. Suddenly, Bulma felt a large hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

She looked up, and was about to cuss him out, but then she realized that the boy was none other than Vegeta. "Wha—oh! Yeah, yeah I'm fine…"

"I'm really sorry about that…" He leaned down and picked up the bottle. "The air from the window caught it and pulled it out of my hand, I'm really sorry…"

"It's okay, really…"

"Hey… what's your name? Are you new?"

"Sort of… I moved here in the beginning of the year."

"Oh, alright, well… my name's--"

"Vegeta, I know. I think everyone knows. My name's Bulma."

"Nice to meet you." He said, smiling at her with the whitest and straightest teeth she had ever seen.

"Vegeta! Get back up in your seat!"

"Oh… gotta go… hey, talk to me when we get there, okay?"

"Yeah… alright…" He waved and went back up to his seat. Chi-Chi and 18 just stared at Bulma. "What?"

"I can't believe you just talked to him…" 18 said, crossing her arms.

"What's so bad about him?"

"He's a jerk! And a heartbreaker… don't mess with him, okay? Besides, when did the whole 'popular guy' thing appeal to you?"

"It doesn't matter that he's popular, he's just really nice…"

"Pssh… yeah, right now. Just stay away from him, okay?" She opened up her book and stayed quiet the rest of the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

All of the students filed off of the bus and stood against it so roll could be taken, afterwards, they were to go into the lodge and wait for their cabin assignments. Bulma was struggling with her luggage, stumbling and dropping bags all over the place. She groaned and tried to maneuver her way into the building, but to no avail. "You need some help with that?" She heard a voice behind her say.

"What?" She turned around and saw Vegeta, smiling and extending his hand.

"You need a hand?" He asked again. But before she could even respond he grabbed her three suitcases and started to walk with her into the building.

"Thank you…"

"Oh, no, really… after hitting you in the face with a pop bottle, there's much more I could've done."

"Well, thank you anyway…" They both sat down.

"So, where are you from…… Bulma, was it?"

She giggled. "Yeah, it's Bulma. I came here from Pennsylvania."

"Wow! That's a long way… what made you move here?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly my choice, my parents could get more work here, so… I had to move with them."

"Well, in a way I'm really sorry… because I know it sucks to leave all your friends behind. But… wait… I thought Chi-Chi had told me that you and her had been friends for a really long time?"

"Internet."

He nodded. "Gotcha. Hey! They're posting the cabin assignments! I wonder if they're co-ed…"

"Probably not… unless they're finally starting to trust us…" They both walked up to the board and Vegeta shoved his way through, being the hot-shot, popular boy that he was, no one really tried to stop him.

"HEY! LISTEN UP!" He shouted. Everyone went silent. "Now… this will be much easier, and less crowded, if y'all just listen to me, okay?" He took their silence as a sign of permit. "Alright then… thank you." He pulled out a pair of glasses from his pocket and cleared his throat. "Cabin One, Sawyer, Evans, Roizen, Ornish, Simmons, and Berg. Cabin Two, Hockfield, Donald, Vick, Ford, Metzger, and Pennington. Cabin three, Banks, Ray, Johnson, Jackow, Brinkley, and Miller. And Cabin Four, the most kickass cabin here… Ouji, Briefs, Son, Hallman, Kase, and Isaacson. Now… EVERYONE RUN!"

As he said this, everyone fled to their cabins, except him and the people of his cabin. He lifted Bulma's things and his own and started walking out the door with Krillen and Goku. Bulma walked back with Chi-Chi and 18. 18 glared at her. "What is wrong with you? I told you to stay away from him!"

"18…what's so bad about him? What's so wrong with him being my friend?"

"Forget it, Bulma, okay? I don't want to dwell on this while we're here, okay?" And she stormed off toward Krillen.

"Chi-Chi…"

"I don't know. I have no idea why she's acting like this…"


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta slammed his suitcase onto the top bunk on the left side, stating his place. "Bulma sleeps on the bottom bunk here, okay?" He smiled at her and placed her bags gently on the bottom bunk.

She blushed slightly and smiled at him. "Thank you, Vegeta…"

18 glared at her as she set her things on the bottom middle bunk. Krillen put his on the top middle bunk, Goku put his things on the right top bunk, and Chi-Chi put her things on the bottom right bunk.

"Oh, my dear…" Vegeta said walking over and resting his hand on Bulma's cheek. "The pleasure is all mine…" He smiled at her, his face only inches away.

Bulma was short of breath as he ran his fingers down her jaw and off her chin, never breaking eye contact. She swallowed hard and walked out the door after him. "Vegeta!" She screamed, storming toward him.

He turned on his heel, smiling a very cocky, arrogant smile. "Yes, sweet Bulma?"

"What was that all about?"

His face softened and he held her hands. "Bulma, I know we aren't together but… I'm not going to deny it. I felt something when I looked at you. I really did. I'm sorry if you don't think of me in that way, but I'm sure you do…"

Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing. Vegeta Ouji was stating that _he _loved someone like _her_. "You aren't serious." She turned away from him.

He was shocked. That was a completely different reaction than he had ever gotten before. Slowly he placed his hands on her hips. "But Bulma… I am serious." He rested his head on her shoulder.

"No." She pushed his hands off of her and walked away, back to the cabin. Vegeta stood there, mouth agape, heartbroken, and confused.

"Bulma!" He called out. "Bulma wait!"

She turned around and stared at him. "What do you want?"

"Bulma, why are you mad at me? What did I do wrong?"

"That's what I want you to tell me. Why is 18 so worried about me talking to you?"

He looked to the ground. "Bulma…" Eyes closed, looking defeated, Vegeta sighed. "Bulma, I went out with 18 not too long ago. I broke her heart and I really shouldn't have. I regret it, I really do. But… Bulma… I would never hurt you, I can promise you."

"I get the impression from her that there were other girls?"

Another defeated sigh. "Yes, but Bulma, you're different."

"No, Vegeta! I'm no different! My heart gets broken just like theirs does, and dammit, when my friend is this worried about me seeing you then I'm not so sure I want to take that risk…"

He grabbed her hands and pulled her toward him. "Bulma, yes, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but please… you have to believe me when I say that I would never hurt you… please… just give me a chance…"

She looked deep into his onyx eyes and saw that his words were sincere. A wave of happiness came crashing over her, she smiled and flung her arms around him, and kissed his cheek.

"So… I get a chance?"

"Of course."

He smiled and picked her up off the ground, nuzzling her neck. For once in his life, Vegeta truly thought that someone was the one for him, no doubts.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked back to the cabin, hand in hand, Bulma slightly blushing. When they walked in the door, everyone looked their way, Chi-Chi smiling, 18 glaring, the guys smiling as well. Vegeta smiled back and kissed Bulma on the cheek.

"Gee Vegeta… you're just a lady's man, aren't you?"

He laughed and sat down on Bulma's bunk. "I guess… you guys go on without me, okay? Go have fun. I'm tired as hell. I'll catch up to you, okay?"

"Vegeta…" Bulma whined, sticking out her lower lip. "Please come with us?"

He laughed and kissed her. "Alright, alright cutie. What are you wanting to do?"

"Swim in the lake!" Goku shouted.

"Did I ask you?"

"No…"

"Well then shut up."

Bulma laughed. "Actually, that sounds like a great idea."

"Really?"

"Really. And besides, seeing you in swim shorts wouldn't exactly be a bad thing to see." She smiled and winked at him.

"Yeah, well seeing you in that little number of yours wouldn't be exactly terrible either, my dear." He smirked.

"How do you know it's little?"

"I looked." He laughed as she gawked at him.

"Why you-!" She smacked his arm.

"Hey now… calm down, it's not like a sniffed it or anything. I'm not like Krillen."

Krillen just narrowed his eyes and laughed. "Whatever, Vegeta."

"Kidding, bro." Vegeta stuck out his tongue and pulled Bulma into his lap. "So… Ms. Briefs wants to swim in the lake?"

She nodded.

"Alright, I guess…" He smiled and picked her up.

"Come on everyone." He walked out the door, Bulma flung over his shoulder. She giggled and squirmed all the way to the lake. And, as they all knew a smart thing to do, they wore their suits under their clothes. He put her down and kissed her forehead, smiling his gorgeous smile at her again. They all stripped down to their suits except Vegeta, whose eyes widened.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Oh, nothing." He smirked and took his shirt off. Now it was Bulma's turn to have dinner plates for eyes. She ran her hand over his abs and her mouth hung open. "What are you looking at?" He mocked her, picking her up and kissing her, falling backward into the water.

When they came back up Bulma started laughing and playing with Vegeta's hair, which was now hanging to about his shoulders. "I never knew your hair was so long…"

"It sorta has to be in order to keep it that high above my head."

She giggled and splashed water in his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Bulma!" Goku yelled from across the lake.

"Why not?"

"Vegeta! She's your new girlfriend, you have to initiate her!"

"Of course…" He said quietly, picking her up by her hips and throwing her toward Goku.

Bulma screamed and landed in the water with a loud splash. She stayed over there for a while and Vegeta climbed back up on shore and lay peacefully in the sun. He sighed and smiled to himself, feeling the warmth cover his whole body. Suddenly he felt a hand on his chest and opened his eyes…

OMG WHATSA GUN HAPPEN GUYS!!!! R&R PLEASE!

Thankies!


	5. Chapter 5

"What the…?" Vegeta questioned, opening his eyes. He saw the last person he ever hoped of seeing again. His ex. Melanie. "What do you want?" He asked, eyes narrowed to present her with the most evil death glare he could gather.

"Calm down, Vegeta…" She laughed and smiled at him. He sat up, but didn't move his eyes. "Oh, and don't tell me you don't miss this…" She said, rubbing her chest against his.

"Melanie, get off of me!" He yelled at her, grabbing her wrist. But she just laughed and ground her hips into his groin.

Bulma was now at the shore with Goku close behind. "Alright bitch, time to back off!"

Melanie stood up and turned around, flinging her hair over her shoulder. She looked from Bulma's feet to her face and laughed. "You're joking right? _That's_ what replaced me?"

Bulma nearly fumed. "Goku, hold her back!" Vegeta screamed as he wrapped his arms around Melanie. "And you, calm the fuck down and get the hell out of here! I don't want you anymore! You ruined your chance now learn to deal with it!" He flung her to the side and she landed square on her butt.

"Fine! I don't need you anyway!" She stormed off to her cabin.

Goku let Bulma go and she surprisingly stood still. Her eyes fixed themselves of Vegeta and she glared at him. "Who the hell was that?!"

"An ex."

"Why was she doing that to you?!"

"I don't know…"

"Why did you let her?!"

"I didn't, okay?! I tried to stop her, I really did! You think I wanted that to happen!? I hate her guts, Bulma! She cheated on me! She lied to me! She hurt me in more ways than you could ever imagine! I hate her! I fucking hate her, okay?! Why the hell do you mean everything such a big fuckin' deal?!" He screamed, walking closer to her so his chest was directly in front of her face.

She stepped back. "I'm… I'm sorry, Vegeta…"

He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Listen, I'm sorry, okay?" He rubbed her back and kissed her neck.

"I know, I know… you get mad easy… and Melanie _did_ hurt you really bad. I know."

"How do you know?" He said, holding her shoulders and moving back from her.

She blushed a little. "I pay attention in math class." She laughed. "It's a great place for gossip."

He smiled and laughed at her. "You're weird in a cute sorta way, you know that?" He kissed her forehead and took her hand. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"Well, if you know so much about me, guess."

"Umm… you're hungry?"

"Bingo! You're a smart one, huh? What about you guys? You hungry?"

Goku ran ahead of them. "Hell yes!"

"Ahem… if you please, tradition calls…" Vegeta let go of Bulma's hand and proceeded to chase down Goku at what seemed to be lightning speed and tackle him to the ground.

Chi-Chi walked up to Bulma, shaking her head. "Boys…" She laughed. "So… are you happy now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Umm… I mean you've been infatuated with Vegeta ever since the 7th grade and he's finally asked you out! Are you happy or not!?"

"Well of course I am!" She squealed.

"You bastard! Do you always have to bring that up?!" They heard Vegeta yell. They both looked toward where Goku and Vegeta had been wrestling. Vegeta was standing in front of Goku, arm back, and ready to strike at any moment.

"Vegeta, don't'!" Bulma and Chi-Chi screamed simultaneously. But he wasn't about to listen and he reeled back and nailed Goku straight in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. He sat on Goku's chest and repeatedly pounded his fists into his face. The girls started running toward them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Vegeta, quit!" Bulma screamed, grabbing his right shoulder, Chi-Chi his left. "Stop it!"

"What's going on out here?" Their buddy Piccolo came out from the dining hall and grabbed Vegeta around his stomach, pulling him off Goku.

"Let me go!" Vegeta said, thrashing in Piccolo's arms. Instead of getting his request, he was thrown to the side.

Bulma walked over to him, clearly very irritated. "What the hell was that all about, Vegeta?"

He sat with his back against the dining hall wall, chin in knees, and arms around his legs. "Look, just leave me by myself, okay?" He turned his face away from her.

"No!" She said, whipping his face back around. "Tell me. Why the hell did you do that?"

There was a look of both fury and lament on his face and Bulma suddenly realized that he hadn't really intended to beat up Goku. "He just brought up my dad… that's all."

Bulma rolled her eyes and scooted nearer. Vegeta laid his legs down and she sat on his lap, giving him a big hug. "I'm sorry, Vegeta."

Just then, Piccolo, Chi-Chi, and Goku all walked over. Vegeta stood up and looked at the ground. "Listen, Goku…"

Goku rested his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about it, no one needs to find out about this, okay?"

"Thanks…"

"Now… about that whole being hungry thing…" Goku laughed.

Vegeta smirked and looked back to Goku's face. "Is that all you think about?"

"What? Food?"

"Yeah…" Vegeta laughed.

"Well, mostly." Goku joked, jabbing Vegeta in the ribs with his elbow. "I get in line first!"

"You little shit!" Vegeta yelled, running into the dining hall with him. Bulma and Chi-Chi watched and laughed as the boys wrestled their way to the front of the line, Goku winning, but only because of his love of food.

After they all got their food, except Bulma, they sat at a long picnic table. Chi-Chi next to Goku, Goku next to Vegeta, Vegeta next to Bulma. Bulma laughed as Vegeta turned to her with a piece of cake in his hand and tried to shove it into her mouth. "No, Vegeta…"

"Eat, Bulma… don't make me do the choo-choo bit on you." He laughed. She giggled and took a bite off of the cake. "No… go up and get food. Now."

"Vegeta, no, I'm not hungry."

"Well, then I'm not eating either."

Goku leaned over Vegeta's shoulder. "Can I have your food, then?"

"No!" Goku was given a smack to the face. "I'm _trying_ to use persuasion.

"Vegeta, you aren't going to persuade me to eat."

He smirked and quickly grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. "Why won't you eat?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Because I'm not hungry." She rested her forehead on his and kissed him.

"Well I am." He laughed. "And if you don't eat I'm not going to either and then we'll both starve."

"Vegeta…"

"Bulma…"

"Ugh! You are impossible!"

"Calm down… fine, you don't need to eat, but you're going to later, okay?"

"Alright… I guess so."

"Why don't you want to eat?"

"Well… I… I don't know." Bulma said quietly, looking at the floor. Vegeta moved his head in her line of vision and looked at her concernedly.

"No… tell me."

"Because… I… I think I'm…"

"Fat?" She pursed her lips and nodded. "Oh… Bulma… come on, now… you're beautiful. I've never seen anyone as pretty as you." He hugged her tight and kissed her neck.

"Yeah, but… look at all the models and… all the popular girls… and… all the girls you've gone out with…"

"They're sick, they're always sick. Always. They make themselves that thin by giving themselves laxatives and making themselves throw up and not eating. Do you really want to be like that?"

"Well… obviously you like it…"

"Wait… you're doing this to impress me?"

"Well… kinda…"

"Bulma, I don't want to be impressed, I want to be loved, okay?" He cupped her face with his hand and kissed her lightly. "I love you, okay?"

"I know, I love you too…"

"Just the way you are." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Now… do you want something to eat, or not?"

"Kinda."

"Well, let me up and I'll go get you something." He smiled. She got up off his lap and he walked up to the line.

Chi-Chi came and sat down next to Bulma. "Girl, you are really lucky, you know that?"

Bulma smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"You gonna give him anything?"

"This early?"

"Well… I mean… it's nothing too bad, just… a hand-job or something."

Bulma blushed and looked away. "You really think I should?"

"Oh yeah! I gave Goku one the day he asked me out."

"How long have you two been together now?"

"Oh God… umm… 8 years."

"Wow! Really?!"

"Really, really."

"So it doesn't ruin relationships, obviously."

Chi-Chi nodded. "18 gave Krillen one too. They've been together for 6 years. Marron gave one to Piccolo, 7 years. My mom gave one to my dad, they got together in 6th grade, and they're married now… so… 22 years for them…"

"Wow… maybe I should…"

Chi-Chi shrugged and got up as she saw Vegeta walking back. "Maybe you should." She winked.

Vegeta sat down and looked back at Chi-Chi. "And what were you two talking about while I was gone? Obviously something I can't know about…"

Bulma giggled and started eating her food. "Maybe…"

Bulma was turned toward him, one leg on either side of the bench. He smiled and walked behind her, sat down and wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me." He said quietly, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Nope. It's a secret."

"Fine… I guess I'll play along…"

_Should I do this? What if it doesn't work? Well… it worked pretty damn well for four other couples… why wouldn't it work for me? Yeah… I'll do it. Maybe tonight I'll just climb up into his bunk and help him out…_


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark now, and everybody was headed back to the cabins. Bulma's cabin mates were particularly exhausted from the day's activities. Vegeta was ahead of her and walking quite fast, so she ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "Hey, why are you walking so fast, Vegeta?"

"Oh, no reason. Just a little stressed out."

"Why?"

"Because, babe, guys need a little help sometimes… especially when they're trying to keep a girl and not be horny bastards."

"So, are you saying that junior isn't pleased?" She said, slipping her hand into his pocket.

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, you could say that." They stepped into the cabin, Vegeta kissed Bulma softly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He looked down at her and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you so much…" He said quietly, kissing her again.

"I love you too." She whispered. All the others had climbed into bed. Bulma and Vegeta smiled at each other and then climbed into bed as well.

About ten minutes later, Vegeta called down to Bulma. "Babe…" He whispered, but loudly enough for her to hear.

"Hmm?"

"Come up here."

"Why?"

"Because I miss you."

She smiled to herself. _That's cute._ She quietly stood up and climbed up into the bunk, lay down next to him and cuddled into his body. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed contentedly. "Hey Vegeta…"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how you told me he wasn't pleased?" Bulma said, moving her hand down his chest, along his stomach, and traced her fingers along his length. His breath hitched.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like me to make him happy?"

Vegeta's eyes grew wide. "You mean that?"

"Uh-huh." She slipped her palm around his member and moved it slowly up and down, dragging her nails on him, running her fingers along his sac. She moved her hand faster and faster until he grabbed it and forced her to go faster than she thought possible. His back was arched and his head was leaned back. The most pleasurable sounds Bulma had ever heard were emitting from his throat. Deep, rough moans and higher pitch gasps. He growled slightly before cumming all over her hand and himself.

He pulled her on top of him and gazed at her with lustful eyes. They seemed glazed with it, smothered. "Babe…"

"Yes?"

"Please…" He pulled the covers over her and began to kiss her vigorously. "I want you." He slowly pulled off her shirt and shorts, leaving her in her underwear. She gasped as she realized she was exposed to him as he quickly ripped off her panties. He teased her nipples and kissed her neck, and then thrust himself into her. She moaned loudly and held back a scream as he thrust harder and faster into her, rocking the bed. "Bulma…" He moaned against her neck.

"Vegeta…" She moaned to the air around her. He bit down on her soft flesh and sucked at the crook between her neck and shoulder.

She slipped her palm around his member and moved it slowly up and down, dragging her nails on him, running her fingers along his sac. She moved her hand faster and faster until he grabbed it and forced her to go faster than she thought possible. His back was arched and his head was leaned back. The most pleasurable sounds Bulma had ever heard were emitting from his throat. Deep, rough moans and higher pitch gasps. He growled slightly before cumming all over her hand and himself.

He pulled her on top of him and gazed at her with lustful eyes. They seemed glazed with it, smothered. "Babe…"

"Yes?"

"Please…" He pulled the covers over her and began to kiss her vigorously. "I want you." He slowly pulled off her shirt and shorts, leaving her in her underwear. She gasped as she realized she was exposed to him as he quickly ripped off her panties. He teased her nipples and kissed her neck, and then thrust himself into her. She moaned loudly and held back a scream as he thrust harder and faster into her, rocking the bed. "Bulma…" He moaned against her neck.

"Vegeta…" She moaned to the air around her. He bit down on her soft flesh and sucked at the crook between her neck and shoulder.

A few hours later they lay in each other's arms, panting and gasping for breath. "I love you." Vegeta said at last.

"I love you too, Vegeta…"

But little did they know how their actions would effect their friends…


	8. Chapter 8

"You did what?!" Chi-Chi screamed at her friend after she had been told the news of Bulma and Vegeta's little escapade. "Bulma, I can't believe you! I told you to give him a hand-job, not let him straight into your pants! My God…what if that's all he wanted out of this!? What if he just wanted to take your virginity and go, huh?"

"Chi-Chi, I'm sorry… okay? Please… understand, it just felt right. I love him so much… and he loves me too. I know he does."

"Whatever, Bulma… I still can't believe you did that." Chi-Chi turned away and walked out of the cabin where the rest of the gang had been told to go when Bulma had requested 'privacy' with Chi-Chi.

Vegeta knocked on the door quietly and walked in. "Hey babe…"

"Hey Vegeta…" Tears rimmed her eyes as he kneeled in front of her and took her hand.

"Shh…don't cry, baby… please… I love you so much." He rested on his knees and hugged her tight. "And by the way, Chi-Chi's wrong. I would never use a girl like you. Never. Yes, I've used girls before, but Bulma… none of them made me feel like you do." He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck, his fingers gripping her hair and pulling her closer. "I love you."

Bulma wiped away her tears on his shirt. "I love you too, Vegeta… you don't regret doing that, do you?"

"Do you?"

"Well… a little bit… but not because of what we did, but because of… people's reactions."

"Well, I feel the same way. But no, no way do I regret doing that. I'd do it all over again. I wouldn't change a thing about it either. I loved every second of it."

"I'm sure you did."

"No. Not just because I was getting laid either."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Because this time, I knew it was much more than just a good fuck. This meant something to me. Bulma, when I first laid my eyes on you I knew you were something special. I _knew_. And… when you first climbed into bed with me, my intention was to just sleep with you next to me, to have your body next to mine. I didn't want to have sex with you. But, when you touched me, something inside of me burst forth with energy unknown to me. I wanted you, I needed you, and I loved you. And when I looked into your eyes I was hoping to see that you wanted the same thing as I did. That you wanted, needed, and loved me. And I was granted that moment, and Lord was I ever the happiest man alive! And when I took you I realized something. I wanted you forever. I needed you forever. I want to love you _forever_. I want to marry you, have children with you, grow old with you, I--"

Bulma placed her hands on the back of his head and forced her lips onto his. She kissed him passionately, silently giving him her answer. Yes. She wanted the same. He pulled her down on top of him and broke the kiss.

For a few moments they just lied there in each other's arms. Savoring each second they spent together. Then Goku walked in. "Okay you two, come on, there's a meeting at the lodge for some reason."

They both sighed, but stood up and walked out hand-in-hand. When they arrived in the lodge they sat down and listened to the principal drag on and on about something entirely irrelevant to anything they cared about. And then the words: "Class Awards" went through their heads.

"You think you'll win anything, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Of course." Vegeta smirked.

WHAT WILL VEGETA WIN?!?!??! **–Gasp-**

Reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!


	9. Chapter 9

The principal called out the academic awards, of which Vegeta got none (what a surprise?). "And now for the bodily fitness medal."

"In the bag." Vegeta smirked as Bulma clung to his arm.

"The bodily fitness medal goes to the person with the best speed, stamina, and physical skill in the school. The medal goes to Mr. Vegeta Ouji." The students cheered as Vegeta stood up and walked to the platform, placing the medal around his head. "Mr. Ouji has demonstrated himself as the most capable and gifted student in our student body all four years of his high school career, both on and off school grounds, which is why we award him the elite physical fitness award."

Vegeta leaned into the mic. "Hear that? Elite. Sounds nice, huh?" Everyone cheered and laughed as Vegeta walked casually off of the stage.

"Wait, wait, wait Vegeta. It seems you've won another award as well. Don't go too far." The Principal laughed. "As you all know, there are always the blooper awards. Silly little titles we all give to one another. And it seems that Vegeta has won two of these awards."

"Oh boy…" Vegeta said standing back up and walking to the platform. "Yeah?"

"Most likely to impregnate a girl on this trip." Vegeta arched his neck back and laughed, one hand on his stomach, the other in his pocket. He took the award and held it high in the air before placing it around his neck. "And you're also part of a combined award… cutest couple goes to…"

_Bulma and me…obviously. _Vegeta thought. _Wait… we weren't together before this trip. But I wasn't with anyone when we voted… so… this must be one of those pick a girl and pick a boy who would look good together. Eh… nothing really too important._

"Vegeta and Melanie!" The principal called out.

Melanie walked onto the stage, smirking at Vegeta the whole way. A sort of seductive fire burned deep in her eyes as her long black hair rested lightly on her shoulders. "Surprise, surprise, huh Vegeta?" She giggled.

"Melanie, don't even think this means anything."

"Oh, of course not. All it means is that people think we make one very hot couple." She looked at him and smiled. "I have to say, I agree." She rubbed her body against his and sighed. "What do you think?"

"Melanie, knock it off." He shoved her off of him and clenched his fists. She immediately pushed back, placing her hands on the side of his face, kissing him forcefully. Vegeta tensed, but closed his eyes. He remembered all the nights they ad spent in each other's arms, hot and sweaty. But then he remembered the day last month when she had broken his heart for the last time. He shoved her away from him and knocked her on her ass. "Get off of me you stupid, cheating whore! I need my band." He walked back to the center of the stage and called up the rest of Orange Vegetation. "If you guys don't mind… and it's okay with Mr. Beils… I'd like to play a song for Melanie."

The principal nodded in approval as the band set up and Vegeta prepared himself. "Alright. How many guys have ever been going with a girl before and you thought that it was the most perfect thing that could ever happen?" A bunch of boys raised their hands and cheered. "Alright, alright… now, how many of you had your heart broken by the girl you thought that about?" Many raised their hands again. "How many of you wouldn't regret any of it?" All of them kept their hands raised and Vegeta started the music.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show _

_I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life_

_"Who does he think he is?"_

_If that's the worst you got_

_Better put your fingers back to the keys_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_Been looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball is always cloudy_

_Except for when you look into the past_

_One night stand, one night stand off_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_

_In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_

_Get me out of mind and _

_Get you out of those clothes _

_I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood…_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

Vegeta threw the mic down and walked off stage.


	10. Chapter 10

Bulma ran out of the crowd to the back of the stage. "Vegeta?" She questioned the air around her. "Vegeta? You back here?" She walked farther back and saw him sitting against the wall, one hand resting on his forehead. "Hey, you alright?"

He shook his head and his lips quivered a bit. "No." His voice shook as well. He inhaled deeply and moved his hand down over his eyes.

Bulma sat in front of him and pulled him into her. She hugged him tight and kisses his forehead. "What is it?"

"It's memories. I hate them." He whispered, resting his head on her shoulder.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Uh-huh." He sobbed into her chest. "But hell, she wants someone else, obviously…"

"Do you want her back?"

"Sometimes."

"What about right now?"

He paused and nodded a bit. "Yeah."

"Vegeta… if you want her back… you can go back with her."

"Bulma…"

"No, I mean it."

He looked her in the eyes and tried to smile. "No you don't…"

Bulma remained a still face. "But I do, Vegeta." She hugged him. "I love you, but I want you to be happy. Be with her if she makes you happy."

Vegeta stood and walked away from her. "Thanks…I love you too, Bulma." He walked out the front door of the lodge and stormed toward the cabin.

"Vegeta! Vegeta, wait!" He heard a familiar voice call.

"What, Melanie?!"

"Hold on!" She yelled. He stopped and waited for her. "Hey… umm… listen, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for… being such a bitch. I mean… I was just a jealous ex I guess. I mean, who wouldn't be jealous over someone, like you? You're so handsome and smart and… perfect. Listen, you don't need to take up this offer, but I heard that you and Bulma broke up. I know, word moves fast but Goku saw it happen and he was telling all of your friends and I didn't mean to listen in, Vegeta, I swear but I just heard and--"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her passionately. His hands moved along her back as she ran her fingers through his hair. His tongue slithered into her mouth and teased hers, moved along her teeth. When the kiss broke Vegeta was in tears again and stormed away.

"Vegeta! Come back here! Vegeta!" Melanie followed him toward the lake. "Vegeta! What the hell was that for?" She said, sitting down next to him.

He was leaning over the lake, looking at his reflection and how it distorted when a tear would fall and create ripples in the water. "Melanie…"

"Yes?"

"I don't know what to do."

"About what?" She leaned against his shoulder.

"About you and Bulma. I love you both but…"

"You love me?"

Something inside of him hit hard against his chest and he inhaled deeply again. He forced back his tears and tried to think of an answer. "No."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but now that I think about it, I couldn't love you if I wanted to. You've hurt me so terribly in the past, I don't think I could risk myself like that again."

"Well. If you don't love me… I could still give you a little… pick me up…" She winked at him and started walking toward her cabin. He stood and followed instinctively. When they arrived in the cabin she pinned him to her bed and began kissing his neck, nipping at his tanned flesh. He moaned and grabbed her ass tightly.

"What do you mean by 'pick me up'?"

"I don't know just yet." She nibbled on his ear as her hand traveled down to his already hardening cock. He moaned again and arched his back. "Remember all those nights up in my room Vegeta?"

"Uh-huh."

"What about the times on the roof?"

He moaned and kissed her roughly. Just then, the cabin door swung open and they both heard a gasp.

"VEGETA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Goku yelled.

"Shit!" Vegeta said, rolling out from under her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Goku stormed out of the cabin, Vegeta running close behind him.

"Goku! Stop! Come on…" He tackled him to the ground. "Where are you running off to so fast? Why were you coming to find me? How did you know where I was?"

"I was running so I could hurry up and tell Bulma to stop crying over someone who's such a bastard, and I knew where you were because I watched you go in, and I came to find you because Bulma is back at our cabin, locked in the bathroom, threatening _suicide_ because of you!"

Vegeta's eyes widened. "What?" He ran toward the cabin and banged his fists on the bathroom door. "Bulma!"

"Vegeta?" A soft voice from inside came.

"Yes, Bulma it's me. Please let me in there…"

"Why? Aren't you going out with Melanie?"

"No! No I'm not… I love you, Bulma. Please… she hurt me so bad… there's no way I could love her."

Goku shoved him against the wall. "Then why don't you tell her why you were in her cabin nearly fucking her not five minutes ago!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Damn you! What I do is none of your business! And for another thing, I wasn't _going_ to fuck her!" He swung his arm and hit Goku square in the jaw. But Goku struck back with a straight shot to Vegeta's kidneys. Doubled over in pain, but still fighting, Vegeta ran and tackled Goku to the floor. He repeatedly punched him in the face and chest until there was blood all over the floorboards.

_If he keeps going at me like this… I'm done for. _Goku thought. _He could kill me…_ Goku didn't want to, but he pulled out his knife and stabbed randomly above him, hoping to hit Vegeta. He had to get him off of him somehow. The weight of Vegeta's body slowly fell off of Goku and he heard Chi-Chi scream.

A door opened. Another scream was heard. Goku sat up and focused his eyes. They widened as they saw what damage he had done. Vegeta was lying on the ground with a knife jutting out of his lower stomach. His best friend was lying on the floor, barely breathing, and the nearest hospital was 20 miles away. But they couldn't take him to the hospital or Goku could go to jail.

"GOKU! What were you thinking!?" Bulma screamed. She kneeled down next to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around him. "Chi-Chi! Call 9-1-1!"

"But… but Bulma… what if they send Goku to prison?"

"I don't know what to do about that right now but please, we need to get him to a hospital."

"Bulma…"

"Vegeta? Hunny, are you okay?"

He shook his head. "No. On the contrary, I'm doing rather terrible. I can't breathe, I can't see clearly ten inches from my face, I have blood spewing from my stomach, and my best friend just stabbed me. No, I'm far from okay."

"Oh, Vegeta… you'll be alright though, I promise." She kissed his forehead and he placed his bloody hands on her cheeks.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know." Vegeta shut his eyes and sighed.

"No! Vegeta, no! Stay with me, baby… please…"

He gave no response. Piccolo and a few other teachers ran in, picked him up and carried him out to the ambulance.

Bulma sat next to the wall, grabbed Vegeta's jacket from the hook above her and cuddled it close.

_Please be okay._


	11. Chapter 11

He was lying down and didn't know where he was, or why he was there. No on had actually told him yet. All he knew was that he wasn't at camp; he had gotten into a bit of a fight with Goku and his stomach hurt really bad. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was in the hospital. "What the…" He spoke hoarsely.

"Vegeta?" He heard from his side.

He turned his head and tried to focus his eyes. "Bulma? Why am I here?"

"Well… what do you remember?"

"I remember… coming back to the cabin because you were going to kill yourself… and… Goku blurted out something about me having sex with Melanie, which I didn't. And I got mad… and I tackled him. After that I don't remember." He rubbed his head.

"And what do you know now?"

"I know I'm in the hospital, and my stomach hurts a lot."

"What do you think happened?"

"I think Goku got mad." He laughed slightly. "No, seriously, what happened, Bulma?"

She leaned over him and kissed his forehead. "He stabbed you in the gut because you were going to kill him."

"I wouldn't have killed him."

"But you had the potential of killing him with the way you were going at him." She ran her fingers through his hair. "And now we aren't sure of what to do because we want to tell them what happened, but if we do, Goku might go to jail. What do you think we should do?"

"Tell them that I did it to myself."

"What?" Bulma's mouth hung agape. "Are you out of your mind? They'll send you on the first bus to an asylum!"

"They won't send me to an asylum. They'll send me to a home for people who are a threat to themselves. I'll be fine." He hugged her tight and kissed her shoulder. "I promise."

"Couldn't we say it was an archery accident or something?"

"I suppose you could, but I doubt they'd believe it."

"Couldn't we just buy them into believing it?"

He laughed. "I'm sure your family could, Bulma."

"I'm going to."

"You do that." He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep once more. Morphine will do that to you every time.

Bulma walked out into the hallway and passed a doctor. "Excuse me, I'd like to know some information on my boyfriend."

"Yes? What is it you want to know?"

"When can he be released?"

"When we know what caused the injury and he is full well to go home, Ms. Briefs."

"Well, you see, at camp we have archery classes and Vegeta was teaching one. One of the other guys couldn't do very well, he was a little "special" I suppose you could say, and when he went to shoot his arrow he stumbled a bit and it hit Vegeta."

The doctor looked quizzically at her, but wrote down the information on his chart. "Well, all you'll have to do now is wait a few hours for everything to go through the computers and for his parents to give consent that he can leave."

"Oh… doctor, his mother's dead and his father is in prison…"

"Oh? That's too bad… so he's emancipated?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, than he'll need a guardian to give consent."

"Oh, okay then." Bulma walked out into the waiting room and Goku immediately jumped up.

"How is he?"

"He's fine, Goku. He needs a guardian to give him consent to leave though."

"He doesn't have a guardian…"

"I know that. How old are you?"

"Eighteen, why?"

"Could _you_ give consent?"

"I suppose… I pretty much am his guardian…"

"Good! Come back here with me!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him back into Vegeta's room. "Hey Vegeta, I have a visitor for you."

"Mmph… who?" His eyes were closed and he looked like he was in extreme pain, as if the morphine was wearing off. He sat up, hissing a bit.

"Calm down, its just Goku. Vegeta, could he give you consent out of this place? Since you're only seventeen they won't let you out without approval."

"I suppose he could, yeah. Hey Goku, what's up with stabbing me, man?"

"I don't know… you would've killed me, you know that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I could've. I was mad."

"Why?"

"Because you told her something that wasn't true at a very bad time, you'd be mad if it was Chi-Chi, right?"

"Oh yeah." A doctor walked into the room.

"Well, hello there. Vegeta, how is everything going?"

"I need morphine."

As if not hearing, the doctor smiled and nodded toward Bulma and Goku. "Have you figured out who is going to give him consent?"

"I am." Goku spoke quietly.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Really? You don't look eighteen…" Goku gave the physician his drivers' license, proving that he was eighteen. "Okay then, if you'll come with me, we'll get everything cleared up and all the papers signed.

"I need morphine!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh, yes. Well, Vegeta, I'm sorry but I can't give you morphine. You're leaving."

"So what do you suppose I'm to do about this terrible, wretched pain in my abdomen?!"

"Take pain killers, just not too many."

"That isn't going to be of assistance!"

"Not as much, but you'll have to learn to deal with a bit of it." The doctor exited the room, Goku trailing behind.

Bulma sat down next to Vegeta and dabbed a rag she had dampened over his forehead. "It isn't that bad, Vegeta…"

"How would you know?"

"I wouldn't, but I can tell you that you're alive."

"What's so great about living? All you're guaranteed in life is death."

"Vegeta… don't think like that. You should be happy to be alive. There's so many possibilities out there for you."

"Bulma… I've chased down a 'possibility' before. It's nowhere near as close as people think…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I went to Hollywood. I wanted to be a singer, I really did."

"Oh, you'd make it! I know you would! Vegeta, you're amazing."

"Not according to them. I tried. I tried my hardest, and still they rejected me. I went to school there for two years, just so I could have more opportunities to do bigger shows. Nothing. It's terrible how they treat artists out there." He sighed. "And besides, I'm single. How could I possibly be happy without someone to love me?"

"Vegeta…"

"No, don't even go into that stupid 'you-could-get-any-girl-you-want' speech. I know I could. Hell, I could get any _guy_ I want if I wanted to, but that isn't the point. I don't just want someone, I need someone. But they don't want me back at the time and I don't blame them, but I can wait until they do."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told a girl not too long ago that I wanted to be with someone else, and she let me go. I thought she was all right. I came to realize that I didn't feel affection for the other girl, I was going to go back with the love of my life, but when I had gone back to my cabin she was on the edge of suicide and I realized then that I had broken my last heart. If she never forgives me…" He looked Bulma in the eyes. "I'd totally understand. But I'll wait for her anyway."

Bulma wanted to cry. She didn't hate him, her heart wasn't broken because of him… she loved him. "Vegeta… I don't hate you…"

"I know you don't. But don't tell me I didn't break you."

"You didn't."

"Don't say that, I know I did. People don't want to kill themselves for no reason." He cupped her cheek in his hand as her tears hit his palm. "No reason to weep, Bulma." He kissed her softly and lay back down. "Just please, don't wait too long to forgive me, okay?"

Goku burst through the door. "Come on, guys, lets go." Vegeta stood up quickly, and realized that he was wearing one of those ridiculous hospital gowns.

"You've got to be shitting me."

Goku laughed and threw Vegeta a pair of frayed, torn up camo shorts. "Here ya go, I knew you'd want these."

"Thank you. I didn't want to have to drive back to camp in that stupid thing…"

"Who said you were driving?"

"I did." Vegeta smirked and threw the gown off; thankfully he was still in his boxers. Bulma blushed and covered her face with her hand. "Where are my boots? Why are you blushing?" He smirked at her and kneeled in front of her. "You've seen me in less." She became redder and he kissed her cheek.

"Your boots are in the corner."

"Gotcha." After putting his boots on, the trio walked out of the hospital and Vegeta nearly jumped in surprise. "My baby!"


	12. Chapter 12

"My baby! Oh my God, my baby!" Vegeta ran towards it.

"Every friggin' time he sees that damn thing…" Goku said, shaking his head. Bulma just laughed. "I don't get it…"

Vegeta jumped into his jeep and practically hugged the steering wheel. "Dear Jesus, it's been way too long since I drove her."

"Her?" Goku questioned.

"Yeah, Penelope, duh."

"You named your Jeep?"

"Yeah…so?"

"And of all things, you named it Penelope?" Goku sat in the back, as Bulma sat in the passenger seat. "Penelope, Vegeta?"

"Yeah. I like that name. Doesn't she look like a Penelope?"

"No! First off, cars shouldn't have names. And two, even if they did, a black jeep with blue flames on the sides, roll bars, and a monster speaker in the back that makes the road shake, does NOT look like a Penelope!"

"Well, too bad. I named her when I got her and you can't just go and change the name of something, no matter what sort of… modifications it may go through." He stuck his tongue out and drove off toward camp. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a fuc--"

"It's 8:00, Vegeta." Bulma piped up.

"—king life." Goku finished. The three of them laughed and Vegeta drove off.

"Cool. We can stop at McDonalds or something and get something to eat before we go back to camp, sound good?"

Goku's face lit up. "Sounds good to me, I'm starving!"

"You're always starving." Vegeta laughed as he sped off toward the restaurant.

When they arrived back at camp, Chi-Chi ran up to Bulma and Goku, completely ignoring Vegeta. "Hey guys! How'd everything turn out?"

"Shouldn't you be asking Vegeta that?"

"Does it matter? You know."

"As far as I can tell, everything turned out great." Goku smiled and kissed her forehead. "Where'd Vegeta run off to?"

"Beats me." Bulma stated, glancing around her.

"Hey there 18…" Vegeta smiled and waved at her.

"Don't play innocent with me you two-timing scumbag." She snapped back.

"Come on, 18. Can we just move on and be friends again?" He sighed, sitting down next to her.

"No! You think that you can cheat on me, lie to me, rape me, and destroy my heart and I'll still be your friend?!"

"18… calm down… listen to me…"

"No! I'm done listening." She stood up and began walking away.

"18, it wasn't me!" He screamed, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around to face him. Her eyes were wide and scared, but he held her tight. "I've been trying to tell you that for years now and you will never listen to me. It wasn't me that raped you… it wasn't me that you saw making out with that other girl…"

"Then who the hell could it be?"

"Have you ever met my brother?"

"Yes… Lex?"

"Yeah. Lex."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"Oh, nothing except the fact that we look _exactly alike_."

Her eyes grew even larger as she stared at her former-lover. "Vegeta… are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious…"

"So… I broke up with you for no reason?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You broke my heart in half for absolutely no reason whatsoever."

"Vegeta… I…" She looked up and kissed him quickly.

His eyes narrowed. "Don't even think about it, 18. We're done, you have Krillen, and I have Bulma. Don't you ever think about doing something like that again." Vegeta released her and walked back outside.

"VEGETA!" They all heard a deep voice from their side and turned to see Piccolo.

"What do you want, freak?" Vegeta smirked.

"You're just as much of a freak as I am, pal. How'd everything go?" He said, finally reaching them.

"Alright. I still feel a little pain, but you'll have that I suppose."

"You up for some football later?"

"Absolutely!"

"Great, now I have a team all set up. Thanks."

"No problem, Pic. Who's all on the other team?"

"Buncha guys that I really could care less about."

"So you have no idea?"

"Nope."

"Who's on our team then?"

"Well, of course me, you, Goku, Krillen, Radditz, and Yamcha, and a few other guys."

"Wait… Yamcha's on our team?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't know, Piccolo…"

"It'll be fine. You two just stay away from each other."

"Or you get him on the other team and I tackle him every chance I get…"

"Vegeta…"

"Alright, alright… I'll behave myself."

"No. Behave better than yourself." Piccolo laughed, walking past them. "See you later then!"

"This'll be an experience…" Vegeta grumbled.


	13. Chapter 13

Later on that day, Vegeta walked toward Piccolo and the rest of the team, hand-in-hand with Bulma. Yamcha was shooting daggers at both of them, and Vegeta shot them right back, narrowing his eyes. He could feel the hatred rising in his chest and he prayed to anything that Yamcha would somehow end up on the other team. _For the love of all that is sacred, someone be sick or something…_

"Vegeta!" Piccolo broke the tension with a swift smack to the back.

"Hn?" Vegeta looked at him, making sure he was fully aware of the anger welling inside of him. "I don't think I can do this, man…" He said quietly, gesturing over to Yamcha.

Piccolo smirked. "You're in luck, then. Someone on the other team wussed out and now Yamcha is all yours. Go get him, Steam."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Didn't that nickname stop after I quit football last year?"

"Never." Piccolo laughed, walking into the group of team mates. "Now hurry up."

Vegeta looked over at Bulma, sighing. "I'm really sorry about how I act when I'm around some people. Like him." He looked over at Yamcha again. "It's just… something about that guy… I've never really liked him…"

"Well… he _is_ my ex-boyfriend."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "_That _asshole is your ex?" Vegeta smirked, which turned into a wide smile, his eyes sparkling with some type of strange hope. "Tell me he hit you. Yelled at you. Cheated on you. Anything. Please. I know it sounds strange, but if I could just have a reason to hate him…"

Bulma laughed. "You're a strange one. But yeah, he did."

"Did….?"

"He cheated and lied and all that other stuff…."

Vegeta became serious. "He hit you?"

"No… well, once, yeah, but…"

"But nothing." Vegeta quickly kissed her cheek. "Game time!" And with that, he ran off toward his team, joining their huddle.

Bulma walked over and sat on the ground next to Chi-Chi and 18, who had finally shut up about Vegeta. "Hey B!" Chi-Chi smiled, handing her a soda. "Think your boy is gonna beat on Yamcha?"

Bulma shrugged. "Oh, probably."

"You know… he's kind of violent, isn't he?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so."

"You guess so?"

"At least he didn't _stab_ anybody!"

Chi-Chi smacked her arm. "You shush." They both laughed, watching the game. Vegeta was playing quarterback for some reason, probably because Piccolo didn't want to have to deal with him pummeling Yamcha just yet. Unfortunately, though, as Vegeta was making a pass, Yamcha blindsided him and tackled him to the ground. The girls' eyes widened, looking back and forth from each other to the scene on the field.

Vegeta stood up, shoving Yamcha's chest. "You son of a bitch…" He grabbed Yamcha by the collar and raised his fist to hit him when Piccolo ran over and broke the two of them up.

"Now, now, Vegeta…. Remember what I told you."

"Yeah… well… you can be QB, I'm switching you positions." And Vegeta walked away toward the back of the group. _Come on, you prick, catch the ball… _Vegeta begged as the other team's quarter back threw the ball. Vegeta kept his eyes firmly planted on Yamcha and ran towards him. Right as Yamcha jumped into the air to catch the ball, Vegeta's shoulder came into contact with his stomach, sending him flipping through the air, landing on his stomach. He dropped the ball. Vegeta picked it up and ran all the way down for a touchdown, spiking the ball down as his team cheered.

"What the hell, Vegeta?" Yamcha screamed from his spot on the field. "You can't just do that to someone who isn't wearing pads?"

"In case you haven't realized, none of us are wearing pads, jackass!" He yelled back.

They all took their positions on the field again, this time Yamcha was QB for the other team, figuring that Vegeta wouldn't be getting close to him since he was supposed to be trying to intercept the ball, not sack the QB. Unfortunately for him, Vegeta had other plans. As Yamcha raised his arm, looking for someone to throw the ball to, Vegeta ran straight through the other players, running over-top of them. He jumped and landed squarely on top of Yamcha, who somehow didn't drop the ball as he landed on his back, the wind being knocked clear out of him. Vegeta leaned down so their faces were only inches apart. "You should be glad this is only football. Imagine if it were rugby." Vegeta laughed, walking away from him.

Piccolo laughed and gave Vegeta a friendly punch to the chest. "You're a beast, you know that?"

Vegeta nodded. "Well, hey, I don't think Yamcha's going to be playing for awhile, so I think I'm gonna head out too. Fairness and all that jazz, you know." Vegeta smirked and Piccolo pulled him in for a bro-hug.

"Alright, man, see you around."

"See ya, man." Vegeta walked over and sat next to the girls on the ground. "Hey, B." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"That wasn't nice." Bulma said, trying not to smile.

"You didn't mind it one bit and you know it." He laid back on the ground, hands resting behind his head.

"No… No, I didn't." Bulma laughed.

Vegeta rolled onto his side, propping his head up with one hand. "So… what do we have in store today?"

"Well, first off, how are your stitches after all that rough-housing?"

Vegeta lifted his shirt up, examining his stomach. "They're fine, babe." He looked back up at her and smirked. "You didn't want to know how my stitches were doing, you little perv." He lowered his shirt and laid his head on her lap. "I kinda wanna watch the rest of this game, if that's okay. Gotta see if my team wins. And be here in case someone gets injured."

"Fair enough." Bulma smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"Hey, B."

"Hmm?"

"When we leave here…"

"Yeah?"

"Are we still going to see each other?"

Bulma looked down at him as he rolled over to look up at her. "Of course we are. Why do you ask?"

"Well…." He looked away momentarily. "I sort of…. Maybe… might have signed up for the military…."


End file.
